The One I love
by gundamfighter84
Summary: What if Kyoji Kasshu had a girlfriend, Alyxis (my own char? What if she knew the true story about the dark gundam? What if Kyoji didnt die? It is both pre and post series and inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own G Gundam  
  
Hey guys this is my very first fan fiction so go easy on me. If you have any comments or suggestions or just compliments you can email me at amandam_74@yahoo.com  
  
Part I  
  
Chapter I  
  
"Mind if I join you?" a voice from behind asked.  
  
'No, I don't.' She thought.' "Yes! I do!" she blurted, not even looking up to see the tall, dark handsome man standing behind her.  
  
"You know, you should really lighten up a bit. I know this isn't the real you."  
  
'Guess you know me better than I thought.' "You don't know anything about me. Besides, I was just fine before you came and interrupted my peace and quite!" She said, slightly raising her voice as she stood up from the rock and pushed the man away from her. "Now go away...or else."  
  
Kyoji picked up the world history book the girl had been studying. "Or else what? You'll send King Tut to beat me up." he joked and raised an eyebrow in curiosity to what she could possibly do to him.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Or else..." 'I'll be forced to embarrass myself as I tell you my true feelings about you.' "Or else I'll throw you over the edge into the water." She said while she yanked the book from his hands and returned to her place on the rock and continued to study.  
  
"Whatever," he said. She squealed as he tugged her ponytail. "But I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here until you tell me what your problem is. Alyxis, all I'm doing is trying to be nice and make simple conversation and you push me away every time I come within looking distance of you. Why do you hate me so much?!"  
  
'I don't hate you, the truth is that I think that I am in love with you, but I don't know how to tell you.' She thought to herself as she sighed. "Who ever said that I hated you?" She quietly said. "Now. Go. Away!" she yelled, coming to her feet and raising her hand preparing to push him over the edge, but she wasn't quick enough. Before she realized it her body splashed into the water.  
  
Laughing as she fell, the man removed his jacket and shoes and jumped in after her. He continued to laugh until her head revealed itself from underneath the water. "Ky...o...ji!" She screamed, gasping for air. He was still laughing at her when she caught her breath. The girl slapped her hand across the water and splashed the man's face.  
  
'She's pretty when she's mad.' His mind laughed.  
  
"I..." She started to speak, but her words were cut off when he pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Her mind was telling her to resist, but her heart told her to give in, that it was now or never for her to express her real feelings; so she closed her eyes and gave in. 'I'm glade he made the first move.' She thought. Several seconds later he broke free of her. 'Wow!' "What do you think you're doing?" she calmly said as she looked deep into his dark, beautiful eyes.  
  
"I figured that was the only way to get your attention." He said before swallowing hard and preparing himself for when she slapped him, but she didn't. "Guess I should have asked?" He said fearfully.  
  
"Well you certainly have my attention, but I meant why'd you stop?" She said diffidently. "And yes you should have asked, but I'll let it pass this time." She was only sixteen and he was eight years older than her. She didn't have any experience in the love department, but she revealed her true feelings for him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself so close to him that even air had a hard time passing through, giving him permission to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and answered her request; he kissed her again, this time a little more passionately. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss, looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to come around." He said returning a smile.  
  
"I was waiting for you. Besides it takes a lot of work to get me."  
  
"I know." He said sarcastically.  
  
She continued smiling. "So, now that you have me, what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Hold you and never let go. Is that okay?"  
  
"Of course, but that better be some grip cause I can be a little hard to handle." Sending him a wicked smile, she removed her arms from around his neck and pressed down hard on his shoulders delivering his head under the water.  
  
They continued to tease each other for a while until she noticed the darkening sky. "Oh, no!" She yelled. "I have to go!"  
  
"What? Did I do something wrong!?... Alyxis?"  
  
"No. No. It's not you." She said pulling herself out of the water. "I promised Master Asia that I would help him prepare tonight's dinner. I'm sorry, Kyoji!" She said as she made her way back to the rock that she had been sitting on earlier, grabbed her books, and ran back to the cabin.  
  
Within minutes of returning to the cabin and changing out of her wet cloths, she entered the kitchen where Master Asia patiently continued cooking. "I'm sorry, Master, I... "  
  
"I understand. Your studies are more important. You can finish up here, and clean up after dinner." He said smiling to himself, knowing good and well where she had been and who she had been with.  
  
"Yes, Sensei."  
  
"I know Sister, you don't study that much. What have you been up too?" A man about seven years older asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You were obviously by the springs by the way you looked when you came in. By the way where's Kyoji." The man said jokingly as he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"What are you insinuating, Niisan?" She said hitting her brother with a dishrag.  
  
"Nothing." He said doing his best to keep serious.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," another voice said, "he just walked in, and may I add--dripping wet." He added with a smile.  
  
"Not you too, Leo?!" she said trying not to raise her voice for the rest of the guest to here. "Here, take these and go make yourselves useful before you make me really mad!" She exclaimed, handing her brothers bowls and chopsticks.  
  
"Ok, geeze, nothing to get angry over, we were just picking." Mike said raising his hands into a guard to protect himself from the dishrag Alyxis was waving dangerously close his face. "Oh, by the way, Connor's here. Thought I'd let you know."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Cool. Let everyone know that dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Both boys nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
Mike and Leo were Alyxis' older brothers, Mike was the oldest. Their mother and Mike and Leo's father were full Betazoid. Their parents had moved to earth before Mike was born, and Mike had not seen his father since he was two and Leo was not old enough to really know him. Alyxis was their half sister, and all they knew about her father was that he was an Earthling. Their mother passed away when Alyxis was three and since then all three of them have been living with a close friend of their mother, Connor Wong, who, to them was the closest thing to a father that they all had; in their eyes, he was everything to them.  
  
"All right everyone, dinner is ready." Alyxis called as she set the last dish of food onto the table.  
  
They all sat at the table which was covered with rice, meats, vegetables, and noodles. At the heads of the table sat Master Asia and Doctor Kasshu, and in between them sat Mrs. Kasshu, her son's Domon and Kyoji, Mike, Leo, Connor, and Alyxis.  
  
Alyxis paid no attention to him as she ate, but the rest of the people at the table could not help but notice how Kyoji stared at her throughout the entire meal.  
  
'Alyxis.' Leo called telepathically using his betazoid powers. 'I think a certain Kasshu has a crush on you.'  
  
'Yeah, I found that out earlier.'  
  
'Good gosh! What did you two do down at the springs?'  
  
'Nothing! It's not like that at all.' She shouted. 'He kissed me that's all.' Alyxis blushed with embarrassment.  
  
Both of her brother's eyes widened to what she just said. They tried to hide their look of shock, but they couldn't believe that Alyxis 'I am too perfect for anyone' Rabb allowed someone to kiss her. Meanwhile, Alyxis looked up and smiled at Kyoji, who was sitting across from her, who in return smiled back. Alyxis giggled to herself.  
  
'It's about time you gave in,' Mike added, before taking the last bite of rice from his plate.  
  
'Shut It, Niisan.'  
  
'Well it's true.' Leo said.  
  
She shot both of them an evil glare as she removed herself from the tatami and began gathering empty plates.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Want some help?" Kyoji said placing more dirty dishes in the sink, and brushing some loose hair that was covering Alyxis' bright green eyes, behind her ear.  
  
"Sure, you can dry these." She said, handing him a dry towel and a large bowl.  
  
"You looked a little tense at dinner, something wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" He said, unconvinced that she was 'fine'.  
  
"Well, it's just my brothers; they teased me when I told them that you kissed me." She blushed. Kyoji laughed at her statement. "It's not funny!" she shrieked, while punching him in the shoulder, causing him to loose his balance.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said rubbing his shoulder. He then finished drying the last dish and wrapped both arms around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. She smiled as she turned around and placed her arms around his waist and hugged him cozily.  
  
"Ojamashimaju." An older lady said reaching around the couple for the trey of tea, smiling at the couple.  
  
"Hi, Mom." He said as he and Alyxis began to put up the dry dishes.  
  
"Mrs. Kasshu."  
  
"Will you two be joining us for tea?" She said smiling at them.  
  
"Yes ma'am, we're right behind you." Alyxis said.  
  
A few minutes later, Alyxis and Kyoji joined Master Asia and the other guest in the living room for tea. After a few hours of conversation they all retired to their rooms to sleep. Alyxis and Kyoji remained in the living room after everyone left and talked to each other for a while longer until she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the neisu. "Come on. There's somewhere I want to take you."  
  
Before long, Kyoji found himself at the base of a tree on the top of a cliff overlooking the beautiful land of the Guiana Highlands.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Kyoji nodded in response and took her hand in his. "This is my second favorite spot."  
  
"This is wonderful. Don't guess I've been this far. You have other places like this you like to go to?" He asked as they sat down at the base a tree  
  
"Iie, but not as beautiful as this one." She said leaning her head against his shoulder. Kyoji placed his right arm around her and rested it on her arm.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked as he noticed her cold arm when he touched it.  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Here." Kyoji said as he removed his jacket.  
  
"You don't have to." She said as he put the jacket around her.  
  
"Iie, Shitawashii, I do. I don't want you to get sick."  
  
"Thanks." She blushed at the new name she had been given and snuggled closer to him.  
  
End of chapter one. More to come.  
  
I've stuck in a few Japanese words along the way. Here are what they mean: Ojamashimaju- Excuse me, don't let me interrupt Tatami- mat used to sit on at a table instead of chairs Neisu- sofa Niisan- Older Brother Shitawashii- beloved 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own G Gundam  
  
Chapter II  
  
As the sunlight crept thru the early morning sky, Alyxis awakens to find herself still lying at the base of the tree that over looked the highlands, and still wrapped tightly in Kyoji's arms. 'I could stay like this forever.' She thought as she rested her head back on his chest and fell asleep once again. She later awakes to the feeling of Kyoji's fingers as he stroked her hair from her face and pushed it behind her ears. "Ohayou, beautiful." He whispered, smiling down into her eyes  
  
"Hi." She said returning a smile, looking into his eyes and stretching her tired body. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 8 o'clock. We had better get back, before everyone begins to worry."  
  
"Yeah." She removed Kyoji's jacket which he had placed around her to shield her from the cool night air, but instead of returning it she allowed it to swallow her as she put it on. The couple joined hands and began walking back to the cabin.  
  
"Kyoji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is there anything about me that bothers you?"  
  
He looked at her with a confused gaze. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Me being half Betazoid. Does that bother you?"  
  
'How can she ask this' he thought to himself 'I know that she knows exactly my true feelings about her, isn't that the joy of being an empath, being able to read other peoples emotions.' "I think you already know the answer to that."  
  
She stopped walking. "Dammit, Kyoji! For once let's pretend that I'm no different from you, that I'm not half Betazoid. I want hear you tell me for yourself, your true feelings for me!"  
  
'Of course, how could I be so stupid? Come on Kyoji, come to your senses. You finally got the girl of your dreams, you can't afford to lose her; you love her too much!' "Alyxis." He said as he took both of her hands in his. "You mean more to me than anything in this world. My gosh, I've been in love with you for... I don't know, a long time."  
  
"Almost two years to be exact." She said as she took a deep breath.  
  
"Sounds about right." He chuckled. "Anyway, I've been in love with you for this long and will be until you give me a reason not too. The point I'm trying to get at is that I love you for all you are, not just because you're half Betazoid and on top of that beautiful, smart, and funny." 'And damn is she funny', he thought. "I love you for who you are and the way you are; besides I wouldn't have you any other way. Alyxandria Rabb, I love you, and I will always be here for you no matter what."  
  
Those three words took her by surprise, but she knew that they were sincere. "Mo aishiteru, Kyoji." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad that's settled, arigato. We really should get back." She said as they continued walking hand-in-hand.  
  
They finally made it back to the cabin where Master Asia was sweeping off the porch. "Ohayou, Master." Alyxis said as she and Kyoji bowed.  
  
"Ohayou, Alyxandria and Kyoji. "Master Asia said returning a bow. "The boys are down at the springs. Dr. and Mrs. Kasshu and Conner are inside"  
  
They went inside where Alyxis returned Kyoji's jacket and Kyoji joined the others inside while he waited for Alyxis to retrieve her swim suit. Within minutes the couple headed to the springs.  
  
--------  
  
"Yahoo!" She yelled as she jumped off the small cliff into the warm spring water.  
  
"What in the...!" Domon said as all three boys looked around to see who just splashed into the water.  
  
"Kya!" Leo shrieked as he covered himself and dipped his body back into the water. Turning to see what Leo yelled about, the other two boys saw the girl and also dipped down into the water in embarrassment. "Alyxis!"  
  
"Nani? I didn't see your names written anywhere claiming this spring." She exclaimed not even noticing that the three boys were all naked.  
  
"Fine then! At least turn around so we can put our pants on. And there is nothing funny about this, Kyoji!"  
  
"Sorry, Domon, but you should have seen your faces when you saw Alyxis." Kyoji was trying hard to keep a straight face but the incident was too funny not to laugh. "Come on Alyxis, I think we have embarrassed these guys enough, the least we can do is let them have some privacy while they put their cloths on." He said while he pulled her deeper into the water away from the other guys.  
  
"Geeze Lexy, the least you could have done was warned us before you barged in on our bath!" Mike angrily said, and Alyxis stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Before she realized it she couldn't feel the bottom of the spring, so she regained her balance by grasping Kyoji's shoulders for support.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you're short." He giggled.  
  
"Hey!" She said twisting her knuckles into the top of his head. "I... I'm not short! You're just tall!" She spoke using her snobby tone, pointing her nose in the air.  
  
"It was just a joke." He said trying to be serious, but her attitude was too much, so with her still hanging on, he took hold of her hands and immersed his whole body into the water taking her with him.  
  
When they resurfaced and she caught her breath, she screamed and pushed herself away from him. "You are an incompetent man, Kyoji Kasshu, and....and..."  
  
"And that's why you love me?"  
  
"Arrgh!" She splashed his face with water. "That's exactly why I love you." She looked fiercely into his magnificent eyes. "C'mere, no baka!" She pulled him closer to her. Tired of holding herself up in the deep water, she wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her hands around his neck. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
The kiss didn't last long before they were railroaded by the other three guys. All five of them joked around until it was time to head back to the cabin to prepare for dinner. 


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own G Gundam  
  
Chapter III  
  
It has been four years since that summer, and their love now is the same as it was then. He has seen her as often as he could, but only for a brief period of time. Although his internship with his father back on the colony restricts him for doing much traveling to Earth, Kyoji always keeps a picture of his 'shin'ai' in his wallet, and whenever he gets lonely all he has to do is look at her picture.  
  
The year is F.C. 59. Alyxis Rabb is in her sixth semester of college as a History major. This is also the year the Dark Gundam fell to earth, and unknowing to her, Domon Kasshu's older brother, her beloved Kyoji Kasshu is the pilot.  
  
"Alyxandria Rabb." A masked man called as Alyxis opened the door to her car.  
  
"I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you and what, may I ask, do you want?"  
  
"Schwartz Bruder, Gundam fighter for Neo- Germany, and I am inviting you to be part of my crew."  
  
"Me? I don't know anything about mechanics; I'm just a History major." She said with puzzlement.  
  
"I can teach you everything you need to know..."  
  
"Question, why me? These Gundam fights are very important, wouldn't it make more sense to have someone with experience in this type of work?"  
  
Schwartz chuckled to himself underneath his black, red, and yellow mask. "True, but I don't expect an answer right know. Think about it tonight and meet me at the edge of town by the old railroad depot tomorrow at noon."  
  
'That's strange,' she thought to herself, 'I feel nothing from him. It's almost like he's non-existent or unless he is able to block his emotions from me. Oh well, maybe all of this will begin to make sense tomorrow.' "Sure." She responded with perplexity.  
  
-----------  
  
"I didn't think you'd come." The fighter said leaning against a Neo- Germany government car.  
  
"I almost didn't. If I did join you what exactly would I be doing?"  
  
"Helping with the up-keep of the Gundam and setting up matches for me with other fighters. You will be compensated for your work. All of your travel, food, and living expenses will be taken care of. I have an idea, why don't you join me Thursday and observe my match with Chico Rodriguez of Neo-Mexico. Then you can make your final decision.  
  
"I would be delighted to join you, Mr. Bruder."  
  
"Wonderful, I'll see you here at 8am on Thursday."  
  
"Will do." As she was leaving her cell phone rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sis."  
  
"Hey Leo."  
  
"Whatcha doin' this weekend?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm going out of town Thursday and I'm not sure when I'll be back."  
  
"Oh. .... Thought you had finals this week?"  
  
"I do. My last exam is Wednesday. What do you have planned?"  
  
"Not sure, Mike got the weekend off so I thought we could all get together. Where are you going?"  
  
"Mexico."  
  
"By yourself?"  
  
"No, with Schwartz Bruder."  
  
"Neo- Germany's Gundam fighter?!"  
  
"Yeah, he wants me to become part of his crew."  
  
"Whoa! You? Lex you're no mechanic. What is his interest in you?"  
  
"Really not sure, but I'm going with him Thursday to observe his match with Neo- Mexico. I'll make my decision whether I want to stay with him or not."  
  
"Well, just be careful. Oh, Nichol is beeping in, so I'll talk to later. Be safe, and call me later this week when you get a chance. K?"  
  
Okay, bye Leo." 


	4. Chapter IV

Hey Yall, I finally got chapter four up. It's short I know but I've been swarmed with work- yall in college would understand lol. But any way, the whole story is really long but the only thing I've got left to write is the middle of it. I want to thank Turtle Lover and Neros-Wolf Gundam for their review, THANKS! Any way here's the next chapter.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
"Hey Alyxis."  
  
"Hey Mike."  
  
"Did you talk to Leo about this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah but I'm going to Mexico today and don't know if I'll be back before Saturday." She said as she got out of a taxi.  
  
"Okay, that's cool."  
  
"Yeah. Hey I have to go. I should know what my plans are later this evening, so I'll tell Leo when I call him."  
  
"Ok, well, don't have too much fun without me. Bye"  
  
"I'll try, Niisan. Bye."  
  
She threw her bag over her shoulder and stared in awe at the giant mechanical structure. With the exception of pictures, she had never seen a Gundam before.  
  
"This is my Shadow Gundam." The masked fighter said stepping from the cockpit.  
  
"It's amazing."  
  
"It's even better from up here. Hop on and I'll give you the grand tour." Schwartz said extending down one of his arms causing the same arm of the Gundam to come far enough to the ground for the passenger to climb on.  
  
"This is so cool!" She said as she stepped into the cockpit of the Gundam.  
  
The fighter laughed silently to himself. "Yeah, you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
All of the way from Texas to Mexico the two talked, and Schwartz, thank goodness he was a patient man, answered all the question the very curious woman had.  
  
----------  
  
"Well it's about time." Schwartz said sarcastically, jumping from shoulder of his gundam to the cockpit.  
  
"You must be Schwartz Bruder. What do you say we get this over with. Gundam Fight...."  
  
"Ready...."  
  
"Go!" Both men shouted at once. They charged their gundams at each other  
  
The fight between Schwartz Bruder and Chico Rodriguez lasted for about five minutes, until Schwartz finally claimed victory.  
  
"Great Job, Mr. Bruder." Alyxis congratulated the fighter.  
  
"You like that?" Alyxis nodded "Cool and just call me Schwartz."  
  
"If you can show me what I need to know, then I would be more than happy to join you."  
  
"Wonderful." 


	5. Chapter V

Well, here it is: Chapter 5. Hope you like it. Just to remind you that I do not own G Gundam  
  
Chapter V  
  
Two months have passed and she's finally getting use to her new job. 'This job isn't as hard as I thought it would be.' She said to herself. 'Well, it might be if I didn't know anything about computers.' She giggled. "Oh, Schwartz!" She called, as she jumped off the platform to meet the masked fighter. "I calibrated the weapons like you asked, though, you might want to double check my work."  
  
"Great. What about my next match?"  
  
"Umm, let me see... ah, here it is, Neo-Scotland. The match is in one week."  
  
"Excellent... Umm, Alyxis," He said as he turned away from her hoping to shield his awkwardness that his partner might be able to see through his mask, "would you join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
'Wow, I didn't expect that.' She thought. "Of course, I would be honored."  
  
"Great! See you at my hotel room at seven?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
---------  
  
"Wow, what's the occasion?" Alyxis said, staring at the candle-light dinner.  
  
"Oh, I hope I didn't over do it." He said nervously from the bathroom.  
  
"No, it's just that it has been a long time since I've had a candle-light dinner." She giggled.  
  
"Alyxis?"  
  
"Yes, Schwartz?"  
  
"There's something that I must tell you. You might want to sit down." Alyxis nodded and sat at the table. Schwartz quietly walked up behind her. Listen to me carefully; what I am about to tell you cannot under any circumstances be repeated to anyone especially Domon Kasshu. No. Don't turn around. Do you understand?"  
  
'Domon? This must be big; whatever he's getting ready to say.' "Yes, of course." Alyxis covered her mouth with her hands as Schwartz moved from behind her and sat in the chair he pulled beside her. "Oh my!" She cried, extending her hands out to touch the face of the gundam fighter.  
  
Schwartz pressed a finger against her lips. "Before you say anything, let me explain." "....." "Do you understand what I just told you?"  
  
"Yes." She said with her trembling voice as she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"Come here." He softly said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him allowing her head to rest on his chest. "No matter what the outcome of this battle with the Dark Gundam, remember that Kyoji loves you more than you can imagine."  
  
"Oh, Schwartz!" She said, tightening her grip on his waist and shedding more tears.  
  
-------  
  
Alyxis awakened early the next morning to the smell of food. She stretched her body out across the bed and let out a sigh, thinking about how hungry she was since she did not eat the night before because she was in to much shock from what she had learned. She opened her eyes to see herself in what appeared to be Schwartz's hotel room; this made last night take over her mind. 'Was last night a dream?' She asked herself. She climbed out of bed and walked to the living area of the suite where the fighter sat unmasked reading the newspaper.  
  
"Good Morning." Schwartz said smiling at her.  
  
'Whoa, it wasn't a dream!' she thought to herself. "Good morning." She said returning a smile.  
  
"I ordered breakfast if your hungry."  
  
"Umm, smells delicious, thanks."  
  
"You're most welcome." He grinned as he sipped on his coffee. 


	6. Chapter VI

Here it is, chapter 6. Hope you like it.   
Reminder: I do not own g gundam  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Months went by, and the final tournaments were about to begin. Schwartz Bruder continued battling opponents from the different countries, winning each fight, all with Alyxis by his side.  
  
"Well, the final battles have finally started." Swartz said as he walked up behind his partner.  
  
"Yeah. I was just getting use to all this." Alyxis said looking up at Shadow Gundam.  
  
"Me too. "Schwartz said resting his arm on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around to face the gundam fighter. "Do you think that Domon finally defeated the Dark Gundam back at the Guiana Highlands."  
  
"No I don't, and I am afraid that it will resurface in a matter of time and when that time comes I'm hoping that it will wait until after the battle royal so the timing will be right to tell Domon the truth about Kyoji and the Dark Gundam."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why don't you take a break for a while. I think Domon would be glad to get a visit from a 'fan'."  
  
"Aight." Alyxis said as she walked over to the table and closed her laptop.  
  
-------  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Domon Kasshu, is he here?" Alyxis asked a little boy as she began to board the fishing boat.  
  
"Sure he's here." The little boy said waving his hands for her to follow. "Domon, there's a pretty lady here to see you."  
  
"Well, Rain, it's about....Alyxis?!" Seeing the familiar face, the fighter jumped from his seat among the circle of gundam fighters.  
  
"Hello, Domon." She calmly said.  
  
"My gosh! " He said hugging her. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever. How's New York?"  
  
"I've been good, and I'm not living in New York any more. I'm living in Dallas, Texas with Leo now; I'm going to school there. It has been a while, but I can tell you've been busy as Neo-Japan's Gundam fighter."  
  
"Yeah. You came here to see the gundam fights?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"Oh, let me introduce you to my friends who are also Gundam Fighters. Argo Gulski of Neo-Russia, Sai Saichi of Neo-China, George De Sand of Neo- France, and Chibodee Crocket of Neo-America. Guys this was another one of Master Asia's students, Alyxis Rabb."  
  
"Hello." Sai Saichi and Argo said as they turned around from where they were sitting to meet the guest.  
  
"Are you single?" Chibodee blurted as Alyxis walked over to sit in the empty seat next to him.  
  
"My dear, Chibodee, that is no way to attract attention from a beautiful lady." George said as he greeted his new acquaintance with a kiss to the top of her hand.  
  
"I was just asking, and besides, I wasn't talking to you, Frenchman!" He exclaimed and Alyxis laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Crocket, but I am afraid that I'm taken." Alyxis laughed and thought about Kyoji. She wanted so bad to tell Domon the truth but she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Darn! Oh well. It's a pleasure to meet you anyway."  
  
"You said that you and Leo are living in Texas, what about Mike?" Domon asked.  
  
"Oh, he's currently stationed in Virginia enjoying military life in the Air Force.  
  
....  
  
"It's getting kinda late, I had better get back." Alyxis said as she prepared to walk back to her car.  
  
"Oh. Where are you staying, maybe Rain and I could stop by, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you?"  
  
Alyxis pulled out a pen and piece of paper and wrote a number on it. "I can't tell you exactly yet, but here's my cell number, call me and we can meet up."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"It was nice to meet all of you. Bye, Domon." With that Alyxis got on her blue motorcycle and drove off back to the Neo-Germany hanger.


	7. chapter VII

Chapter VII  
  
Two Weeks later -------  
  
"Schwartz Bruder!" The fighter called. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm afraid that he's not here, Domon." Alyxis said stepping from the cockpit of the Gundam.  
  
"Alyxis? .... Whoa... What ..... What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Schwartz," she said stepping on the platform that would bring her to the ground "stepped out to get parts for the Gundam."  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Domon Kasshu. Don't you have better things to worry about such as how you are going to beat me in tomorrow's match?" Schwartz said in a calm tone as he entered the hanger.  
  
"I'm not worried about tomorrow's match." Domon said confidently, but his mind told him that he wasn't ready. Domon has fought hard in this tournament, and all of his victories have shown that. He has won every battle up to this point and the upcoming battle made him a little nervous, because, like himself, Schwartz too has won all of his battles. And on top of that, he has beaten the other four members of the Shuffle Alliance.  
  
"Well you should be, because that temper of yours is going to be the cause your defeat."  
  
'He's right. If Schwartz does beat me it will be because of my anger.' "Whatever! I'm through talking to you! I asked you a question, Alyxis, now answer it!" Domon yelled.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you, especially with that temper. Now, if you have any more questions for me you can loose the temper and ask me in a civilized manner. What would your father say if he saw you acting like this, better yet, what would your brother, Kyoji say?" Alyxis said trying her best to keep a calm tone of voice.  
  
"Kyoji is not my brother, and I never want to hear him referred to that ever again!"  
  
"Domon!" She screamed at him no longer able to hold her calmness. "Why do you say that? He's your blood. Sure, Kyoji has done some horrible things, but despite all of that he is still your brother. How...." Before she could say anything else Schwartz placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her from speaking.  
  
Alyxis was angry. Domon and Kyoji use to be so close, what happened?  
  
"Domon, it's obvious that you came here to talk to me; so why don't you come with me to a more private spot."  
  
"You know what, Schwartz, what I have to say can wait until after tomorrow's fight."  
  
"Suit yourself. We'll see if the 'King of Hearts' is truly worthy of his title tomorrow." Schwartz said as Domon turned and walked out of the hanger.  
  
Schwartz turned around to see his partner sitting on the ground with her head resting on her knees. When he heard one of her whimpers escape her silent cries, the fighter knelt down beside her and pull her close to him so her head rested on his chest. "Hey, don't cry. Shhh." The fighter said trying to comfort the crying woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, Schwartz. I lost my temper back there. Maybe it's best that I go back ...."  
  
Schwartz cut off her sentence before she could finish it and positioned his hand under her chin, bringing her face up where he was looking into her eyes. "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. If you want to return, I can't make you stay, but I'd like it if you'd stay. Besides, I promised Kyoji that I would take care of you and Domon, and I can't do that if you two are on opposite sides of the earth, now can I?"  
  
"I suppose not." She said wiping her wet face. "I just got angry when he put-down Kyoji like that. You were right about him. I think that it would be best if I stay away from him, because I don't want to say anything that I shouldn't."  
  
"I understand." Schwartz said as he tightened his hold on Alyxis. "All will be well as long as Kyoji has your love." Alyxis smiled in approval of his last statement and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Schwartz! I want Kyoji back so bad." She cried once again and buried her face in his dark gray and red trench coat. "Promise me something Schwartz?"  
  
"Anything." He said looking down at the sobbing woman with her face still buried in is chest.  
  
"I know that the Dark Gundam is still alive. Promise me that whatever the outcome of this battle that one of you will return to me."  
  
"You bet." Schwartz said with a compassionate voice. Looking down at her, he gently wiped away one of the tears streaming down her cheek and stared deep into her green eyes.  
  
Not knowing what to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "If you are going to look at me like that, the least you can do is kiss me." 'Oh... my... god..., what did I just say?! That sounded so stupid, he must really think I'm brainless now.' Before she could think anymore, Schwartz removed his mask and brought his lips to hers. After several seconds he broke free of her. 'Just like Kyoji.' She thought to her self, and she wanted more. So, without further delay she wrapped her arms around Schwartz's neck pulling him closer to her and kissed him again. He lowered her to the floor, covering the upper half of her body with his and continued to return the kiss.  
  
They had been making-out for several minutes when the ringing of Alyxis' cell phone interrupted them. Not wanting this moment to end, Schwartz took the phone from Alyxis' hand before she could answer it and threw it across the hanger. "That was my brother... I really.... needed to.... Talk... to him." She said in-between kisses.  
  
"Sorry." He said kissing her again.  
  
"You're crazy, you know that?" She laughed.  
  
"Yep." He said kissing her once again.  
  
........  
  
"I really need to talk to him!" She said pushing the gundam fighter off of her, and straddling him at the waist. She pinned his arms to the hard concrete floor. "We can finish this later." She said bending down to kiss him once more before coming to her feet. "Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She looked around to find her phone in pieces, scattered across the floor of the hanger. She shook her head.  
  
"Baka! Now give me your phone, since you ruined mine." Schwartz just lay there, grinning at her. "Don't make me dig for it!"  
  
"Go for it." He said giving her a wicked smile.  
  
'Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn just like Kyoji.' "Fine then! Be a stubborn ass!" she said as she bent down and opened up his coat revealing the impressions of his perfectly muscular body through the black t-shirt he wore. "You don't make things easy do you?" He gave her another wicked smile and tucked his hands behind his head. She ran her hands down his side causing him to squirm. "Ah, so you're ticklish?" With her new information she delved into his sides. This caused him to squirm and roll with laughter even more until she had him on his back. It was there she found it clipped to the back of his pants. "Ah ha! Got it!" She said as she unclipped the phone from his pants. "Thank you." She bent down and kissed him on the back of the neck; this too made him twitch a bit. "Oh, another ticklish spot. Well, I've got what I want, so I think I will be nice."  
  
"You're too much, Alyxis."  
  
"I know." She un-straddled him and began dialing numbers as she walked over to the direction of her shattered phone picking up the pieces as she went along. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Sorry it has taken me so long to up date but here it continues.

Chapter VIII

The next morning Alyxis woke up wrapped warmly in the sheets of her bed at the hotel. "How did I get back here?" She said noticing she was still wearing the same cloths that she wore the day before. "Schwartz must have brought me back here last night. Oh no! What time is it?" It was 7:30 in the morning "I have to hurry…. Ewww. I really need a bath." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

About two hours later she arrives at Neo-Germany's hanger in Neo-Hong Kong.

"Alyxis?" Schwartz called stepping from behind his gundam.

"Yes?" She Answered back.

"Could you come back here, please?"

"Sure thing." She responded, putting her bag on the floor.

Alyxis walked behind the gundam. "What's up? Oh, hello Rain." She said, not expecting any guest, especially the partner of Domon Kasshu.

"It's been a while, Alyxis." The woman said standing up to hug her old friend.

"Yes it has. How have you been?" She Said as Schwartz moved a chair close for Alyxis to sit.

"Okay. I resigned as Domon's partner. I'm thinking of returning to the colony, but until I decide what I'm going to do, Schwartz said that I could hang out with you guys. Hope that it is okay with you?"

"Of course. Domon must have really made you mad?"

"Yeah. He's so hot-headed. I finally got feed up with it. He's taking this gundam fighting to seriously, and it seems that all Domon cares about is winning the fight." Rain sighed heavily as she realized how much she missed Domon.

"I know. That, and destroying the Dark Gundam and Kyoji for the incident that happened late last year."

"I didn't realize that you knew about that."

"Yeah, I know the whole story." Alyxis said as she thought bout her beloved Kyoji. She really missed him and Schwartz was the only person who actually realized and understood the pain and loneliness the young woman was feeling.

"I just can't believe Kyoji is doing this. I mean, I have known him my whole life and this just doesn't seem like him."

Alyxis took a deep breath. "Yeah, I know."

Schwartz walked behind Alyxis and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I still have a few more adjustments to make on Shadow Gundam before the match, so I'm going to leave you two ladies to talk."

"Okay, Schwartz." Alyxis responded.

"How long have you been working for Schwartz?"

"Since May."

"Cool. You weren't with him in the Guiana Highlands?"

"No. Schwartz wanted me to spend some time with my family since we hardly ever get the chance to all be together."

"Yeah, I understand."


	9. Chapter IX

Chapter IX

"It's finally come to this, Bro." Sai Saichi said once Domon finally finished his kata. "Your claim to win all your matches."

"Yeah." Domon sighed

"But man," Chibodee sighed, "why did your final opponent have to be Schwartz of all people?"

"Yes, he didn't have any trouble defeating any one of us in our bouts against him, did he?" George reminded his fellow friends.

"And the rules will be for a final match with a clear winner." Argo added

"Yeah, only one of us will survive this one." Domon said with worriment.

"Domon, why are you gapping with fighters from other nations? It's almost time. Hurry up!" Commissioner Karato yelled from the top of the Neo- Japan Yacht.

"Well Excuse us." Sai Saichi said as he made faces at the man. "Hey, Bro, I don't believe I've see that beautiful lady before." Sai said gleaming up at the unfamiliar face aboard the yacht.

"Rain's no longer with us." Domon said in an unconcerned voice.

"What!" The four other fighters shouted.

"I'll fight this one with my own strength; who needs Rain?" Domon said arrogantly as he started to walk away to his Burning Gundam.

"Domon!" Schwartz called from atop a large water spout at the edge of the pier. "Get real! Fight alone? What a joke. As long as you keep kidding yourself about that you'll never beat me." He taunted.

"Schwartz Bruder!" All five fighters yelled in surprise to see the fighter before his match with Domon Kasshu.

"People like you who don't take advice verbally have to be taught physically. That's right. Until you can defeat me, you haven't got any chance at all against the Dark Gundam!"

"Yes, he's right. If collectively we end up falling to Schwartz alone, the Shuffle Alliance will have to pack it in." George said as he walked to the edge of the pier.

"We need you, Bro." Sai Saichi said with extra encouragement to Domon toward his upcoming match with the masked fighter.

"You don't have to twist my arm; I'll fight to the very end!" Domon yelled with confidence.

"Ummm. I like that resolve." The masked fighter said as he jumped from the water spout to the Neo- Germany yacht. "Well then, this will be a good time to introduce my new partner." Schwartz pointed to the girl wearing a skirt and mask with patterns similar to Schwartz's suite and black boots that came up past her knees.

The eyes of the fighters, Commissioner Karato, and Doctor Mikamura grew wide at the sight of Schwartz's new partner

"I want an explanation, Rain!" Domon demanded.


	10. Chapter X

Sorry it took so long for an update, but here it is let me know what you think. I always enjoy comments!

Chapter X

Burning Gundam and Shadow Gundam rose from the hangers beneath the battle ring. The battle is different from the others being that there will be one clear winner. The ring is rigged with bombs that are scheduled to explode if a winner is not determined in the ten minutes allotted.

"Here we go. Gundam fight…." Prime Minister Wong Too Fat shouted.

"Ready…. go! " Both Domon and Schwartz shouted as they charged their gundams at one another. Schwartz circled his gundam to the backside of Burning gundam and struck him with his 'shadow blades.'

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" Schwartz yelled as he continued to assault Burning Gundam with his twin daggers. "Is this the extent of your abilities?!"

"Whad ya say?!" Domon yelled as he tried to attack Shadow Gundam, but his attempt failed; Schwartz jumped out of the way.

"I'll make it simple; if you remain at this level not only will you not beat me, but you'll never beat the Dark Gundam!" Schwartz threw an electrically charged net over Burning Gundam, then attacked the gundam and threw it to the ground a couple of times. He pounced on Burning Gundam and began stomping the gundam. "Come on, get up! Get up!"

"Akino, can't you provide him with any support?" Commissioner Karato asked, referring to Domon.

"Yes, right, I will. Can you hear me, Mr. Domon?" The machine has incurred considerable damage. Right now start by using the verner and." Her words were cut short.

"Shut up! You're really not helping you know that?" Domon said, still being stomped by Schwartz. "I can fight all on my own, that's right I'll get him with my 'burning finger'!" He tried to use his specialty weapon but a stroke of high energy pierced through his right arm informing him that burning finger was inoperable. "No! I can't use my 'burning finger'!"

"I found the cause; it's a short in the hyper mode line. It can not be repaired with out completely taking it apart." Akino said.

"Well we don't have time for that." Karato yelled.

"Cannot use his 'burning finger'? Now that's funny." Wong laughed as he observed the match from his office.

'Come on, Domon. There's not much time remaining.' Master Asia thought to himself as he watched his former pupil be defeated.

'Wait a minute. Isn't the cockpit completely adjusted to Domon's specifications, but that can be fixed by, no I shouldn't. Right now I belong to Neo- Germany but.' Rain said to herself.

Shadow Gundam balanced on one foot on Burning Gundam's hand. "Hahahaha. What's wrong, Domon? Are you finally able to admit that you 'alone' can't beat me? Then why not try and cry out for help? Rain's right over there." Schwartz said pointing to Rain.

"No! Not a chance, Schwartz! Who'd want help from someone like that traitor?"

"Then it's settled." Schwartz calmly said. "As of now I'll make sure those are your last words!" Schwartz uses his specialty technique and circles around Domon and pins Burning Gundam to the ring wall.

"Domon." Rain sighed.

"Is it impossible for me to defeat Schwartz by relying on my strength alone?" Domon said to himself.

"You're pathetic! " Schwartz yelled. "You haven't changed on bit. You're the same as you were back then!

/Flashback/

"I'm scared. I'm scared, Kyoji. I'm so scared." Little Domon cried.

"Hahaha. Don't cry now Domon."

"But this is so high up." He said as he closed his eyes and held on tighter to his older brother as Kyoji held Domon on his shoulder.

"Hahahaha. Don't be silly, its only cause you think it's high up. Listen and stop thinking about what's beneath your feet. You're not alone and believe me and look up ahead then you'll no longer be afraid. See, both Mom and Dad are waiting there."

"Hey, but Kyoji!"

/End Flashback/

"No could you really be?"

/Flashback/

"I taught you before, if you have the heart to believe in someone there's nothing to fear and I'm sure that you can hear the voices of your friends rooting for you." Kyoji said.

/End Flashback/

"Huh? Voices?" Domon thought.

"Domon." Chibodee said.

"Don't give up Domon." George said.

"What's the matter, Bro?" Sai Saichi said.

"Stand up Domon." Argo said.

"Domon, Domon Kasshu." All four men shouted.

"That's right, I do have all of them with me, and most importantly I have her.

/Flashback/

"Domon, look over here." Little Rain called as she took a snapshot of Domon as he was still sitting on Kyoji's shoulders and their mom and dad. Domon was so surprised by the flash of light by the camera that he nearly fell off Kyoji's shoulders.

/End Flashback/

"Rain… I have you!"

"Domon!" Rain shouts as she removes the mask. "Domon, if you can hear me then do exactly as I say. Toss the shorted circuit board and insert a bypass ACS. Once you've done that it should operate."

"Thanks Rain." Domon said as he weakly crawled across the cockpit to the damaged circuit board.

"I'm so sorry. I was such a fool. I realized it watching from an opponent's perspective. I'm not a fighter. I mean not like Allenby or like you guys. So I cant communicate through my fist, that's why I began to feel like I was the only one being left behind. Now I'm glad. Even if I can only provide support. Because…. I finally realized that I've been watching only you Domon." Rain Admitted.

"Rain." Domon said sympathetically.

"Yes, the circuit is recovering." Akino said in amazement.

"Domon, I'm glad that you're back on your feet." Schwartz said.

"I've realize for the first time what I'm fighting for."

"Then I'll see if I can defend myself against you and Rain and the strength of your love." Schwartz said as he continues with his specialty technique.

"Here I go!" Domon yelled as he began with his technique to claim victory with only seconds left on the timer. "The school of the Undefeated of the East, this hand of mine is burning red."

"It's loud roar tell me to grasp victory!"

"And as of now, Rain and I fight together! 'Burning finger' combined with 'Sekiha Tenkyouken'!"

With that Schwartz Bruder was defeated and the bombs exploded. Seconds later Domon Kasshu with his Burning Gundam flew from the smoke.

"Well done Domon Kasshu." The four other members of the Shuffle Alliance shouted in unison.

"Way to go Domon." Schwartz said with the last bit of energy he had. "You are no longer alone." And he collapsed.

"Oh no, Schwartz!" Domon yelled as he jumped from his cockpit and ran towards the fallen Shadow Gundam.

"Domon!" Rain called as she crawled on to the battle ring.

"Rain, it's you! Sorry I was such a fool. Thanks so much, I would have been defeated if you didn't step in and help me."

"Perhaps, but the person who was really looking out for you is." Her words were cut off.

"You're right, Schwartz!"

"Hurry, and take off that mask!" A paramedic said as another removed the gundam fighter's mask.

"Kyoji? … It's really Kyoji?!" Domon

"Domon you did well." Schwartz/Kyoji weakly said.

"It's Kyoji!" Domon yelled once again.

"But be careful of that island." Schwartz warned just before his mask was replaced with an oxygen mask.


End file.
